Mirror Image
by Dark-Dreymer
Summary: An RP with Mandey. When Evil Tommy torments Tommy about his interest in Merton in an attempt to prevent the two getting together it had the opposite effect, something that Evil Tommy is less than happy about. Tommy/E!Tommy, Tommy/Merton.


An RP between Mandey and I written over a year ago. I hadn't posted it because we'd intended to write more but never gotten round to it, so I cut out the last little scene to give it a more finite ending.

Also, because of comments I received on previous RP postings to this site I removed the 'DarkDreymer' and 'JesJamesMeowth' labels from the start of each posting as I'd been told it disrupted the flow of the story. If this proves confusing or hard to read please leave a review saying as such and I will reupload to fix this.

* * *

"Wake up," he said, poking his "better half". Yeah. What a joke. He pulled the covers off of him, shaking him.

"Hey." The sudden cold shock woke Tommy abruptly and he glared at his double.

"You won't believe what kind of dream I just had. Oh wait," he tsked. "Maybe you would. I just had a dream about _your_ pathetic little friend, lame-o. You're _gay_. You didn't tell me you were _gay_."

"Don't call Merton that," Tommy muttered turning away to try and go back to sleep, "And hey," He sat up and looked at his double again, "What do you mean _I'm_ gay? Maybe _you're_ gay!"

"I'm not gay. I was kissing him. _Nicely_. We went on a date. It's obvious it got leaked over to me from you. What the hell did you eat before bed? Probably some old fruitcake, right?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Well I've never had that dream before," Tommy lied, "It must've been your dream."

"Yeah right. He's even more pathetic than you." He looked his good half up and down for a minute. "The only guy I have eyes for is myself -- look how handsome I am. Your personality ruins it all, though. Luckily, I know better. I'm sure that dream _did _come from you. You want your best friend. You want to kiss him and hold him and, god, you're disgusting." He raked his eyes over him again, as if undressing him with them.

"I'm pathetic?" Tommy snorted, "You woke me up in the middle of the night because you had a bad dream." He let his own eyes mimic the movements of his bad side, "Or maybe it was a good dream..." Tommy teased as his gaze settled on his double's pajama pants, evidence of the dream's effect still evident.

"It was a lame dream, you mean. I don't do kisses and dates and sweet nothings. I do quick, hard fucks. I'll take power over a 'gay relationship' any day. Especially with that freak. I'm sure you'd be _gentle_ with him, and he'd look at you with _love_ in his eyes, right? Wrong. He'd never go for you. Ever. The thought of you even kissing him disgusts him almost as much as the thought of you two kissing discusses me. Mm, or maybe more."

"Shut up." Okay, not the greatest comeback ever, "What would you know anyway, I thought you weren't gay."

"Who's gonna fall for _you_, Tommy Dawkins? We're werewolves. We'll always be werewolves. Untouchable. Unlovable. To the others, at least."

Ouch. No-one knows your weaknesses as well as yourself and his darker side had struck a raw nerve, "Merton wouldn't be like that... he's different..." Tommy wasn't sure who he was trying to convince anymore.

He chuckled darkly. "Oh, Tommy. Poor Tommy. Sure, I guess you could say he's different alright. He hates the wolf side of you more than anyone. Just ask him."

"Why would you-? Did you-? Do you know something? Did you talk to Merton?" Tommy was suddenly anxious, his double sounded so sure.

"He spilled everything." He gestured for Tommy to move, sliding onto the bed next to him.

"He really hates my wolf side, he said that?" Tommy's stomach felt like it had dropped away.

He nodded, putting on a fake look of sympathy. "He did. Face it: the only way you'll ever be loved is through masturbation. I can help you with that, of course. I'm still you."

"I thought you weren't gay." Feeling dejected Tommy snapped at his dark side.

"I'm not. I'm power-sexual. That's not the scientific way of putting it, but, anyway, this is more like vanity. I'm not ashamed to say I like my body."

"Leave me alone," Tommy muttered slumping back down and pulling the covers over him.

"I'm inside your head. I _am_ you." He started stripping. "Just take this one chance at not feeling like a life-long virgin, even if you'll still always be one."

"I'm not listening." Tommy pulled a pillow over his head and buried deeper into the covers.

"You don't have to listen. Just feel," he chuckled. He finished divesting himself of his clothes and reached for the blanket, tugging at it.

Frustration flowing through him Tommy let the covers be pulled from him as he pushed at the tingling under his skin and wolfed-out

Evil Tommy grinned slowly. "Don't tell me you want some help already?" he mocked. "If everyone knew how needy you are, they'd despise you even more. Pathetic." He tossed the blanket aside, running a hand over Tommy's torso through his shirt.

"You said you weren't going to talk."

"I said you don't have to listen." He started pulling Tommy's shirt off. "You're a little stupid anyway," he said with that mock sympathetic look.

"Well you're me so I guess you must be a little stupid too," Tommy argued.

He grinned. Yeah right. Who was the one being manipulated. He stroked Tommy's bare torso a little more, covered in soft werewolf fur as it was, before trailing fingers down to his zipper, giving a dramatic pause. Alright. He'd do this without talking. Okay.

Tommy sighed appreciatively when his double decided to finally stay silent and shifted backwards on the bed slightly, trying to get comfortable.

He undid Tommy's pants. He wasn't kidding when he said he liked his body. He was a devout narcissist. Every little vanity Tommy had about his body he worked so hard on had been transferred to him and, well, multiplied. There was a sort of reverence about the gaze he gave Tommy's goods as he declothed him the rest of the way.

Tommy shivered slightly as his double worked his pants open, no matter how weird this may be the feel of hands that, while technically his own, weren't his on his skin felt really good

"You're handsome, though, well, at least the human parts of you." He reached for him, touching him like he was touching himself, because he was. He had a claiming sort of touch, and even the look in his eyes said, "this belongs to me."

Part of Tommy wanted to tell his double to shut up, but the kind words were reassuring and he didn't want to give that up.

He was starting to get a little wolfy himself now, holding that weaker part of him physically at bay. He wolfed out all the way. Then he cupped Tommy's chin to make him look at him. "I know what you need for me to do," he said simply.

"So do it," Tommy tried to sound calm, he didn't need his dark side knowing just how much of an effect he was having.

"Turn over," he said. "We'll do it wolf style."

Tommy growled slightly at the commanding tone, he wasn't used to being pushed around, but complied and flipped onto his stomach.

His vaseline-slick fingers were a little hairy, and his claws were a little sharp, but he was pretty careful as he worked on Tommy's entrance, quickly and methodically.

Tommy couldn't help blushing as he pressed his face against the covers, he felt so exposed, his clawed fingers tugged at the fabric as his double worked him open, it felt odd, a bit painful but also strangely right.

When he thought Tommy was pretty much ready, and was done waiting, he slicked himself up too and pressed in slowly, getting a feel for things. A groan was pulled from him. It actually felt better than he'd expected it too. He wasn't a virgin anymore (he'd had sex with some girl he'd met at the pool hall in the back of her van before accepting her offer of a humorous fake I.D.), but this was really nice. He hadn't even cared enough to wolf out with her. Sure it felt good, but there wasn't any emotion attached to it. There was now. He loved his body and he hated his werewolfism and his idiotic "nice guy" side. And his idiotic "nice guy" side was nice and tight. He didn't let him adjust very much, pounding into him. Mmm. He sure had a nice ass.

"Ahh," Tommy tried hard to bite back the cry but it _hurt_.

He ran a soothing hand down Tommy's side, but his own pleasure was still much more important than how the other Tommy felt.

Tommy hissed at the feel of his double hand on his skin, he didn't need to be patronised. He bit at his lower lip until he could taste blood, he wasn't going to give in to this.

He ran his claws down Tommy's back, scraping lightly. He had a desire to bite him, but he knew that wouldn't turn him into a werewolf -- he obviously already was one. He had to admit he was already getting close to cumming. "How's it feel?" he growled toward his other self, fairly breathless.

"Why should you care?" Tommy growled and then, "Oh." Stars danced about in front of Tommy's eyes as his double hit something deep inside him.

"Oh?" He slowed a little, trying to do it again, succeeding.

"Damn," Tommy panted, eyes screwed up as that good feeling seemed to fill his entire body, "it's..." There wasn't a word that really summed it up, "good." He finished lamely.

He grinned through his labored breathing, abusing that hot spot of good Tommy's with vigor. Now he'd _really_ never go for Merton.

Tommy could feel himself getting close, he really didn't want to come first but his double was hitting that sweet spot mercilessly and before he could even try to hold back he was howling with pleasure as his essence sprayed onto the bec covers.

He didn't last much longer, though not for lack of trying, and finally shot too with a fierce growl. When he pulled out of the clutching, dripping body, he sprawled out, catching his breath.

"That was..." Tommy struggled to find a word, he didn't want to outright admit just how good it had been but from his reactions it must have been kind of obvious, "That was nice."

He leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "It's too bad about your friend," he said, almost kindly. "But at least you're not a virgin anymore."

"Did that count?" Tommy wondered aloud, one of the main problems with having a double was that it made life very confusing.

"Does your ass feel like it did?" he pointed out.

"Okay, yeah." Tommy could feel himself blush, now that the rush of orgasm was starting to pass he could feel the pain of earlier starting to return.

"I could help you get cleaned up, but I gotta meet someone soon. And, plus, we never finished our fight. I'm gonna take you down when we do. You won't exist anymore. It's cool right now, though, huh?" He did feel a little affectionate, he had to admit. He was one hot guy, after all.

At his double's words Tommy felt the warmth he'd been feeling vanish to be replaced by the emptiness he'd felt before, "Oh fine, go then. I can't believe that a part of me is that much of a jerk." He turned his back on his dark side.

"I'm your inner demons, Tommy. You know how it is." He ran a hand through his hair. "Got a date with Kerra. You weren't bad, though. Heh, now when someone tells me to go fuck myself, I'll go do it."

"That sounds like a good idea actually, go fuck yourself." Tommy shouted furiously at his double as he gathered up his clothes and stormed out. _Great: sticky, only half dressed and no idea where to go. _Tommy thought to himself as he pulled a sweatshirt on and hovered outside the door.

He raised an eyebrow. "God, what a freak," he said, starting to get dressed again.

*

Not really sure where he was going to go Tommy just started walking, his mind still playing back everything that had happened. He was so angry at himself and his other self that he didn't realise he'd headed straight to Merton's until he was hovering on the doorstep of the Lair. While part of him was still a little hurt about what his darker side had told him about Merton earlier he knew without doubt that his goth buddy was the only person who could really make him feel better right now.

Merton was sitting at his computer, doing further research on Leprechaun sightings, listening to a little Marilyn Manson. The usual. He hadn't seen Tommy all afternoon. It wasn't like they hung out _every_ day, but, well, it was close to that.

"Hey Merton," Tommy was aiming for cheerful nonchalance in his greeting, no reason to make Merton freak out right away as he was so prone to doing, better to not let him know anything was wrong so Tommy could carefully bring the conversation round to what was troubling him.

Merton looked up, moving over to his CD player to turn it off. He knew it wasn't the kind of thing Tommy dug. He got a good look at him. He looked a little troubled. Merton's brow crinkled slightly. "You'll have another chance to take ol' doppelgang-y down, Tommy. You don't have to worry about it."

"Yeah, right." Tommy really wasn't expecting the conversation to turn towards his doppelganger this quickly, "He, uh, he told me about that conversation you had."

Merton cleared his throat, looking away. "Sooooo, did you know that there were three Leprechaun sightings last month? One in southeast Wisconsin. The town is called Greenfield, actually -- isn't that funny?."

"Merton, it's okay." Tommy sighed, he wasn't going to push Merton to talk about this if he didn't want to but it hurt slightly to think his friend would've spoken to his dark side and not to him.

He seemed to relax a little. "I know it's weird," he said. "And I know how you must feel." He winced.

"I told you Merton, it's okay. I mean, even I don't like my wolfy side that much."

"Yeah." He paused. "Wait, what? What about your wolf side? Who's avoiding the topic _now_?" he muttered.

"He told me you don't like my wolfy side..." Tommy stopped confused, "Wait, if that's not it, what did you talk about?"

He flushed a little. "Is that all he said I said, Tommy? Tell me the truth." He had to see how all the pieces were laid out before he made his move in this dangerous game.

"...he said you hated my wolf side, so there's no way we could ever, you know..." He finished off by gesturing between them.

He frowned slightly. "I never said that, Tommy. You know how much I envy your lycanthropy."

"So... so maybe we could... could we?"

"Could what?" he said, looking confused again.

"I..." Tommy couldn't look at Merton as he spoke so he dropped his gaze to his feet, "I like you." _They are some damn nice sneakers. _Tommy thought sarcastically as he waited for Merton's reaction.

"Really?!" he squealed.

"Uh, yeah." Tommy forced himself to look up, "I like you Merton." It was much easier to say it the second time.

Merton's hands flew to grab one of Tommy's and collectively hold it. "Tommy, _that's_ what I told him."

"You did?" Tommy's elation was cut off as he realised his double had lied to him, then given him a pity fuck when he'd been upset, "That bastard." He muttered under his breath

"Yeah, really." He tugged Tommy a little closer by the hand with one of his own, reaching out to him with the other.

"I like you Merton." Tommy grinned as he repeated himself, it felt really good to say it, and leaned down to press a kiss to Merton's lips. It barely touched as he was still a little shy but it sent butterflies dancing in his stomach.

Merton was experiencing the exact same butterflies. He liked to call them bats in the stomach, personally. He let go of Tommy's hand to wrap his arms around Tommy, leisurely breaking the kiss to rest his cheek against Tommy's.

"So are we like...?" Tommy broke off and pulled away so he could address Merton directly, "You wanna, like, maybe, go to The Factory some time?"

"Definitely." He trailed fingertips lightly over the back of Tommy's neck. "I'll be out, I'll be a secret, I'll be anything you want. We've been there for each other. That's not going to stop."

Tommy couldn't help grinning again, being around Merton always made him happy but right now, this must be what getting high was like, he leaned forwards to kiss Merton again, this time being a little more adventurous.

Merton noted the way their lips locked together so nicely. He hadn't been kissed a lot, maybe a few times here and there, but this was the most special kissing partner he'd ever had. His best friend in the world.

As their lips slid together Tommy let his hands settle on the smaller boy's back, they rubbed a bit, heading slowly lower.

Merton shivered with a soft, appreciative sound. He parted his lips to let Tommy's tongue in if it wanted. He was used to the odd feeling of a tongue in his mouth, because he'd never initiated that part of it before. That came with being attracted to strong women who knew what they wanted, he supposed. And strong men, too.

Tommy pressed his tongue to Merton's mouth, but gently, teasing Merton's own tongue into playing along, instead of making an invasive move towards his tonsils.

He shivered again, very easily coaxed into anything Tommy wanted any part of his body to do. Kissing was actually not that tough, apparently. He felt excited, but also safe.

Tommy's senses were going haywire right then, he wanted to do nothing more than keep kissing Merton but he was being so overwhelmed by the presence of the smaller boy that he could feel his wolfy side coming on, pushing away reluctantly he shivered as the change took place.

Merton reached for him, nosing the hair on his face. "You're so hot like this," he whispered.

"Really?" Tommy asked in awe, it was still hard to look at himself in the mirror and think of it as him and not a monster, but Merton _liked_ him like this? Thought it was _hot_?

"Well yeah," he said, as if it was utterly stupid not to think Tommy was sex in wolf's clothing, covered in more sexy.

"Thanks," Tommy grinned slightly and nuzzled Merton's nose, sometimes wolfy instincts were hard to control.

"Sometimes I fantasize about your extra hair," he admitted with a shy smile.

"That's okay, I fantasize about you too." Tommy grinned and leaned so he could whisper in Merton's ear, "...and when I do it tends to bring out my extra hair."

He chuckled a little breathily. "Man, I'm so glad we're going to be together. I'm scared too, though, I have to admit. I've never outlasted a first date before." He stroked some of the fur on Tommy's face. He had a feeling Tommy would be different.

"I get the feeling I won't have to run out in the middle of a date with you, so that'll be something new."

He grinned. "Yeah, I know all your dirty little secrets, huh?"

"Well, now that you've found out I like you: yeah, you know every one of my dirty little secrets." Tommy smiled, even though he knew he was lying, but this was not the time to be mentioning dubious sex with his doppelganger.

"You sure there aren't more that I'll find out with time?" he said a little flirtaciously, with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Perhaps." Tommy grinned and pressed another kiss to Merton's lips, "If I'm very lucky."

He grinned, wrapping his arms tightly around Tommy again. "We're going to go on a date! We're boyfriends!" he exclaimed.

Tommy couldn't help but chuckle, whether it was fighting supernatural monsters, recreating scenes from the best films in cinematic history or just being plain excited at the prospect of a date Merton Dingle was always enthusiastic and Tommy found it adorable.

He gently tugged Tommy over to his bed to sit down. "I guess this whole evil twin situation wasn't a total waste, then."

"It made me never want to see a leather jacket again," Tommy stated thoughtfully before grinning and throwing an arm round Merton's shoulder, a familiar gesture that now held new meaning, "And it was part of the reason I told you how I feel, so yeah I guess it had it upsides."

He grinned. "Yeah, maybe I should try it too."

"I don't know," Tommy worried his lip in concern, "My dark side is trouble enough we don't need an evil Merton to back him up."

"I'm just joking. How much damage could a second me cause anyway?" Merton said. He rested against Tommy's side.

_You cause a whole lot of damage just trying to be helpful. _Tommy thought, grinning to himself and hugging Merton close.

"I can't believe he told you I hated the wolf. What a creep."

"Hey, that's me you're talking about... Isn't it? This is still kinda confusing."

"Well, I guess, technically, it came from you, yeah, but...I wouldn't want to kiss him."

"That's probably a good thing, I'm not so good with sharing." Tommy smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Merton's cheek.

"Me neither," Merton said in agreement.

*

"This should work," he said with a hopeful smile, pressing send, holding the phone up to his ear, listening to it ring.

Evil Tommy flipped out his phone, opening it. "Hello?" The girl he was with shot him an offended glance, but he just tightened his hand over hers, guiding it in touching him some more.

"Hi, is this Tommy's evil counterpart?"

"Yeah. Mm, nice," he said to her. She looked pointedly at the phone.

"Well, we're calling because we want to finish what we started last night."

His eyes narrowed at these words. "Later."

"Later?"

"I'm busy now." He dropped the phone as she got a little more insistant. In a matter of a few seconds he had it picked up again. "Tomorrow's good."

Merton's brow crinkled a little. He had a feeling he knew why the guy was busy. "For you, maybe! I've got a meeting with the Guild. It's an important part of the after school activity life. We almost have enough members to be funded again."

"Merton," Tommy murmured, "Bigger problems right now."

"Buuuuut, I can always cancel," he said quickly. "Tomorrow's good for us." He heard a girl say goodbye and hang up the phone.

"So tomorrow I fight my evil twin... again." Tommy said, "Do you think we'll ever have a normal week in Pleasantville?"

"I think if we did, we'd be too paranoid to enjoy it," he pointed out.

Tommy grinned at the joke, "I guess I should probably go, I'm gonna need plenty of rest before the fight tomorrow."

"Yeah." He hugged him with a soft kiss to his lips.

The kiss lasted quite a while before Tommy could finally bring himself to push away and say goodnight.

Merton watched him go, feeling all fluttery inside. He had a feeling he'd always feel this fluttery inside around Tommy.

Tommy was so happy he almost wanted to skip home- _almost_, a skipping werewolf was too surreal even for Pleasantville- he had Merton after months of wishing it and now the only loose end was the slight problem of his double, but tomorrow he and Merton would fix that and things would be peaceful again.

*

He was ready for them the next night. They met right at the spot in the park they'd been fighting the first night, near the gazebo.

Tommy took a few deep breaths as he approached his double and clenched and unclenched his fists a few times, "Nice night isn't it?" He called across the patch of grass to his dark half.

"Not as nice as last night, though, right?" he teased.

Tommy growled quietly to himself and felt the change from man to wolf flow through him, he flashed his fangs at his double, "You ready?"

Evil Tommy changed too at the challenge, grinning knowingly. He knew how much the good Tommy had loved it.

"Go get him, Tommy!"

Curling his fingers into fists once more Tommy darted forwards and swung at his double.

Evil Tommy lunged at Tommy, knocking him off balance.

Merton fell hard to the ground as a result with a small sound, starting to scrabble away from the fighting werewolves.

"Merton?" Watching as the goth fell back Tommy felt worry course through him, elbowing his double in the side he knocked the other werewolf off him and ran over to his friend, "You okay buddy?" Tommy asked, helping Merton upright carefully so as not to cut him with his claws.

Merton rubbed at his tailbone a little. "Yeah," he said with a touched, loving expression. "You should really get back to fighting, though."

"Yeah, you should," Evil Tommy said, pulling his fist back, but he stopped himself, rounding on Merton instead, getting in his face. He looked over at Tommy. "You know how he feels about you, remember?" he said quietly, dangerously.

"I do now," Tommy replied levelly, "Merton and I spoke about it yesterday, and now I'm done listening to your lies." He pushed his double away from Merton and then moved to stand between his double and his friend.

He pushed Tommy forward harshly again, knocking Merton off balance again, but not quite to the ground.

"I'm not the one you have a beef with!" he exclaimed.

"You are now!" he growled, shoving Tommy out of the way to get to Merton.

"Hey," Tommy stumbled backwards a few steps, swinging his arms to regain his balance, "Leave Merton alone!" He shouted tackling his double to the ground.

He rolled them over until he was on top. "Why? Do you want me all to yourself again? Did you tell him all about how you cried in pleasure under me?"

Tommy didn't answer, just tried to push the other werewolf off of him but it didn't work, he was heavier than he looked.

"Mm, or how hard you were for _me_. Your enemy." He pinned his wrists.

"Get off of him!" Merton exclaimed, wide-eyed. He tried a couple kicks at Evil Tommy's side, a couple tugs at his arms, but kept getting pushed away.

"Is he always this annoying? Let me guess. Yeah." He leaned in and started on good Tommy's neck, licking it, sucking it, his weight pressing down on Tommy's body.

"Get off me." Tommy cringed away from the touch of his doppelganger and tried to squirm out from underneath him.

He pressed down on Tommy's wrists harder, tossing a frightened Merton a glance over his shoulder. "Maybe it should be him instead? One way or another, you're going to get rid of these_...feelings_._"_

"No, don't!" There was a touch of panic in Tommy's voice now, "Don't hurt Merton."

"Don't hurt Tommy either!" Merton roared, sending blows to the doppelganger's shoulders and back. He could have called the cops or something if it wasn't an unexplainable evil werewolf twin Tommy was fighting. He also could have gone home for silver nitrate, but he feared what could happen if he waited even that amount of time, and he couldn't be sure he'd aim well enough not to blast his own boyfriend.

He knocked him away even more intently this time, tripping him flat on his face in the grass, before fighting to reclaim his grip on Tommy's wrists.  
"How can you do this?!" he called out with a pained moan, clutching his nose as he knelt, watching. "You're a part of him!" He paused. "God, that's it, Tommy, accept your demons!"

"Accept my what?" Tommy yelled the question as he tried to avoid further kisses from his dark side.

"Accept that he's a part of you," he said frantically. "It _has_ to work!"

He chuckled. "It won't work," he told Tommy. "You might as well start stripping now." He knew it would work.

Tommy stopped struggling and took a deep breath to calm himself, he wasn't sure exactly what this was supposed to do but he trusted Merton, "You're a part of me," He spoke to his double, "Everything you are, everything you've done is a part of who I am."

He gripped a little harder at Tommy, thrashing a little. "Stop," he growled, feeling himself start to fade away already.

"What you think and feel are all things I've thought or felt, we belong together as a whole." As Tommy spoke he felt oddly at ease, as if he were relaxing at home or in the Lair instead of lying flat on his back in the park with an evil werewolf on top of him.

With a howl, he was gone.

Merton, still holding his nose, crouched by Tommy, shaking. "Are you okay?" he said softly, tentatively.

"I- I think so..?" Tommy rather shakily pulled himself up so he was sat beside Merton, upon seeing the damage to his friend's nose Tommy was instantly struck by a wave of guilt, "Oh man, Merton I'm sorry..."

Merton forgot his nose momentarily, wrapping his arms around Tommy tightly. "Is what he said true?"

"Yeah, it's true." Tommy admitted quietly, turning his face away so Merton wouldn't have to see how ashamed he was.

Merton just held him, fingers soothing along Tommy's back. "Oh Tommy," he said sadly.

"I was just- and then he, I mean, I- but- and I was so _stupid_." Tommy babbled and tried to hold back tears. Big wolves don't cry.

He squeezed a little tighter. "Shh," he soothed. "Getting all worked up isn't going to fix things, Tommy," he said gently.

"I know, it's just... You must hate me."

"No! No," he pulled back, staring at him. "Tommy, no! You didn't do _anything_. He was going to do it to me too!"

"But he's _me!_ _I_ was the one who almost did that to you, the one who really did do it to _me_." Tommy couldn't hold back then, a few tears trailed down his face and he scrubbed them away aggressively with his sleeves.

"The dark side of you. We all have dark sides. We all have dark desires. It's normal. The side of you that didn't transfer into a new form? That's the side the counts." He looked at Tommy a little sadly. "Please, don't cry." He felt a lump grow in his own throat at the sight.

"I'm not crying," Tommy insisted as he wiped at his eyes harder, "I just- I'm sorry Merton, please say you'll forgive me." The werewolf reached forward and clung to his boyfriend tightly, his claws digging into Merton's clothing a little.

"Tommy, there's nothing to forgive. You gotta believe me!"

"No, no, no, no..." Tommy rambled as he buried his face into the crook of Merton's neck, "Please forgive me, can't lose you Merton, you gotta take me back please."

"I forgive you," he said, his own eyes welling up. "God, Tommy, I forgive you."

"You mean it?" Tommy asked his lips less than an inch away from Merton's skin so that the smaller boy could probably feel every slightest hitch in his voice.

"Yes! Tommy, I love you," he said, biting his lip after the confession.

That confession forced Tommy to pull back and look at his boyfriend, Merton looked a little embarassed and he was biting his lip anxiously, "I love you too Merton." Tommy's voice was still a little shaky but there was no doubting the truth of his words, still a little nervous he leaned forwards and kissed Merton.

Merton gently kissed back, only pulling back to hold his nose again. He rested against Tommy's shoulder at that point. "You weren't going to tell me he did that, were you?"

"I was sort of planning to, but then after I found out you liked me... I didn't want to worry you about it."

"Well, what if I got too excited and pushed you? It's better now that I know. We should get back to the lair," he said softly. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Tommy gave a very slight smile and stood up, helping Merton to his feet once he'd done so, "But I don't think it would have mattered too much, you wouldn't push me. You're not like..." There was a brief pause while Tommy fought to decide which pronoun to use, "-him."

He took Tommy's hand in his. "Well, first things first, I'm going to take some Aspirin. Then...do you think we could cuddle?" he asked hopefully.

Tommy smiled a little more fully and squeezed Merton's hand, "You bet."


End file.
